The Golden Days at the Beach
by TheOverwatchJunkie
Summary: Jesse and Fareeha have a few romantic days at the beach.


Authors note - This is based off of a series of Roleplays at the beach I did with my friends. The lore is not expected to be right. Things may be confusing. There are a few OCs, but it should be good none the less. I did add a little more romance, i may have switched up some roles and deleted a few that were just kind of there and disappeared, and I may have exaggerated the story a little, and something's may have been mixed up due to wrong remembrance, but everything is basically the same. It was a roleplay not a script.

Day 1

Jesse McCree arrived at the beach with a sweat clingy shirt and a antsy feeling something amazing was going to happen today. Jesse noticed Fareeha in the water. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach at supercar speed. Jesse smiled and waved. She waved back. Jesse saw his friend Hiro floating up a tubular floatie. With a cheer he jumped in. Hiro admired Gabe's muscles and blushed when he was caught staring.

Jesse decided he wanted to swim. Jesse stripped his sweaty shirt to reveal his muscular chest. He plunged in the clear water splashing Fareeha. Fareeha laughs.

"You're in trouble now!" She yelled.

She started splashing Jesse. Jesse laughs and returns splashes. Suddenly, she had an an idea. She swam to shore and fetched a water balloon from the cooler by her things. Fareeha threw at Jesse at him directly in the face. She tried again, but this time Jesse ducked and barely avoided another blast. Jesse dove under and tried to swim away. Fareeha was to fast though. She gave chase and eventually caught Jesse bringing them both to the surface.

They were dangerously close to one another. The world seemed to slow. Behind them was Gabe and Hiro wrestling in the water. In the parking lot Genji and Tracer shared a romantic kiss after Genji took her in a ride in his ultra fast car leaving Tracer in a good mood. Jesse's friend Ace was flirting with a life gaurda and showing off his muscles. Jesse and Fareeha were close enough to hear each other breath.

Suddenly, Fareeha pushed away and swam back to shore. She sat there watching the waves roll in. Jesse frowned, worried he did something horribly wrong. He swam back and sat next to her.

"You okay?" He asked, worriedly

"Yeah.." She said

Jesses next words came spilling out like the dam the stops the waterfall from flowing suddenly broke. The words he's been desperately trying to say for years suddenly come out.

"Fareeha. I have something I'd like to say." He said

Fareeha looked at him and said "Yeah."

Jesse gulps and continues "I like you."

Just like that. Three words that have been stabbing at Jesse for years. A burden lifted from this shoulders, but his heart shrank when he saw her face. It was flushed. She looked nervous and inside she was yelling at her self.

"I-i have to go to the ladies room." She got up and hurried away

Jesse sat staring at where she was. The dam broke and now the water must fall. Tears clouded his vision. He layed back and cried softly. His heart was so shattered and dead that not even mercy could revive it. He sobbed for a while. He saw Genji and Tracer hitting it off. Ace was making the life guards day and Hiro was having the time of his life. Why couldn't this happen to him?

Meanwhile, Fareeha stands inside the ladies room looking at her self in the mirror. Her head yelled. "Why the fuck did you do that! You panicked you idiot!" Fareeha felt tears of her own coming. She looked for something in her water proof pocket. It wasn't there. The paper wasn't there! She left it by Jesse.

Jesse sees a folded piece of paper by him once he can't sob any more. He unfolds it and bits his lip. The picture was a drawing. The drawing was of him. Underneath it was a heart and inside was "McPhara". Obviously her mash name for them. It was signed by Fareeha. Underneath it said "I like you Jesse McCree" Jesse stood. Why did she walk away then? He scribbles something on it and put it back. He walked away from the beach without a shirt. He needed to clear his head.

"Jesse!" Fareeha yells as she exits the ladies room. "Jesse! I'm sorry."

She looked for Jesse, but cannot find him. All his stuff was still there including her drawing. She thought "Yes! he didn't see it" Then paused. "Is that good?" She unfolds the paper to look at Jesse's face. Something new was on it. Jesse had seen it and his number was on the paper. She added to her phone and put it under favourites. She texts him

Fareeha

Where are you at?

Jesse

Just taking a walk I need to clear my head.

Fareeha

I'm truly sorry. Can you come back?

Jesse

Of course I will.

Jesse returns to the beach and Fareeha greets him there. She hugs him as soon as he arrives. Her eyes are moist.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I'm so sorry." She says

"It's okay, but why did you leave?" He asks

She shrugs nervously. "I don't know. I didn't know how to respond and I froze."

She was about to cry. Jesse hugged her again.

"It's okay." He said

Try sat by the shore together watching the waves crash on the sand then retreat. They talked a little bit and as the sun went down Jesse's heart went up. The sunset was a beautiful mix of purple and orange. It began to get late. Jesse put his arm around Fareeha. He leaned in and kissed her.

Fareeha began to panic this time. She didn't leave instead she kissed him back. She rested his head on his shoulders and they watched the sun retreat. The agreed to meet back tomorrow. Jesse left with a smile and a repaired heart

Day 2

Jesse came a little late today. When he arrived he saw Fareeha and Pieraldo talking. Pieraldo was sipping on some lemonade and when Fareeha saw Jesse come her face lit up.

"Hey" He said with a smile

"Heya." Fareeha said.

"Nice to see you Jesse!" Pieraldo said.

"You too." Replied Jesse

Jesse shook Pieraldo's hand and hugged Fareeha. Jesse didn't know this at the time, but Pieraldo had a thing for Fareeha and he didn't know that Jesse and Fareeha were unofficial boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Shit!" Pieraldo said looking at his phone. "I'm late for something. I've gotta go see you guys later!" He called as he ran to his car.

Not many people were there that day. Mostly just Fareeha and Jesse. Jesse took of his shirt quickly and then Jesse and Fareeha walked to the ocean. When they were by Fareeha's cooler Fareeha pulled out a water balloon and threw at Jesse, nailing him in the head. Just like yesterday He stumbled, but managed to stay standing. Fareeha was laughing and running for the water. Unlike yesterday Jesse chased her into the water. They laughed as Jesse tried to catch her.

Finally, Jesse caught Fareeha by the heel and surfaced them both. Like yesterday. Unlike yesterday instead of pushing away, they kissed. Jesse swept her off her feet and carried her to shore. She relaxed in his arms. They sat by the shore again and talked for a few hours. They flirted and laughed. Jesse stood suddenly.

"Ohh! I have something for you" he said.

"What is it?" Fareeha asked

"I'll go get it." He replied

Jesse casually walked to the cooler. He acted like he was about pass it then suddenly stopped and picked up a water balloon. Fareeha saw it coming and ducked as Jesse threw it. She dove into the water. Jesse grabbed another one and snuck waist deep into water. He looked for Fareeha.

Fareeha swam behind Jesse and emerged from the water fast. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Jesse hugged back. He lay his head on her shoulder and she smiled down on him. The kissed. Fareeha began to doze off. She was tired, but wanted to stay awake for Jesse. Jesse sensed that she was going to fall asleep.

"You tired?" He asked

She couldn't lie. "Yeah..."

Jesse picked her up and carried her to his long fold out beach chair. He fetched a few towels and made a blanket the best he could. Fareeha fell asleep as soon as she lay down on the chair. Jesse kissed her anyway.

"Good night." He whispered

They slept like that. Fareeha sleeping on the chair and Jesse beside her on the sand, watching over her.

Day 3


End file.
